Emergencia doméstica
by jacque-kari
Summary: Taichi encuentra una diadema con orejas de gato en la habitación de Hikari y cree que tal vez Sora podría ponérselas para hacer más interesantes las cosas en la intimidad. ¿Qué pasará cuando sea él quien acabe con ellas puestas? [Reto para Chia Moon en el foro Proyecto 1-8 y segunda parte de mi fic "Tarde de locos, ¿o de gatos?"]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Segunda parte de mi fic "Tarde de locos, ¿o de gatos?", por lo que ambos están relacionados aunque no se hace imprescindible haber leído el otro para entender este (si bien están conectados y por lo tanto leer ambos hará que la idea se comprenda mejor, supongo).

El primero era un Yamakari, y este es un Taiora con tintes Yamakaris (que me autorizaron, ¿eh?)

* * *

 _Para Chia Moon_

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _ **Emergencia doméstica**_

El celular de Yamato comenzó a sonar insistentemente mientras estaba en pleno ensayo con su banda. Ante las malas caras de sus compañeros, se disculpó con ellos y prometió que lo apagaría, sin embargo, al recuperarlo de la silla sobre la que lo había dejado junto a la funda de su bajo, el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla le llamó la atención, pues no se trataba de alguien que llamara sin razón.

Frunció el ceño y, levantando un dedo hacia los demás, pidiendo de esa forma que le dieran solo un minuto, se alejó unos pasos para contestar.

—¿Sora?

Nada. Solo ruido ambiental. Ruido un poco extraño, a decir verdad. No consiguió determinar en qué lugar podía encontrarse.

—¿Sora, estás ahí?

Siguió sin obtener respuesta. Todo lo que se oía de fondo era algo semejante al sonido de telas rozándose entre sí. Llegó a tal conclusión tras varios segundos de silencio. Parecía como si estuviera moviéndose inquieta entre telas.

—Yamato... —dijo de pronto. Se oía entre agitada y asustada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Sora, no te escucho casi nada. ¿Puedes hablar más alto? —Con un ademán hizo que el resto de los miembros de su banda, que seguían practicando cada cual por su cuenta, se callaran.

—No puedo hablar más alto o me encontrará.

—¿Quién?

—Solo revisa los mensajes.

Y cortó.

Yamato se tardó un momento en quitarse el aparato de la oreja. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una broma? ¿Una película de terror?

Se sentía un poco escéptico ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pero incluso así, de alguna manera un raro presentimiento se había colado en sus entrañas.

Para cuando reaccionó, el celular estaba bloqueado de nuevo, por lo que deslizó los dedos por él introduciendo la clave, y abrió el sistema de mensajería instantánea. Tenía unos cuantos mensajes acumulados que por el sonido de la música, claramente no había escuchado.

De: Sora

[15:03 PM]: Yama, ¿dónde estás?

[15:05 PM]: Necesito ayuda. ¿Puedes venir a casa de Taichi y Hikari?

[15:06 PM]: Es urgente.

[15:16 PM]: Sé que sonará raro, pero Taichi se ha vuelto loco.

El último mensaje era de hace dos minutos atrás. Todavía un poco desconfiado, sopesando la posibilidad de que fuese una broma de mal gusto en la que su mejor amigo había conseguido involucrar a la pelirroja, tecleó una respuesta.

De: Yamato

[15:18 PM]: ¿En qué sentido? No deberías contarme lo que hacen en la intimidad.

De: Sora

[15:22 PM]: ¡No es eso! Está...val...pensars que yo soy la lok, pro stá actuand como un gato salvaje

La arruga en el entrecejo de Yamato se acentuó.

No era normal que Sora escribiera mal por teléfono. Eso podía esperárselo de Taichi o de Daisuke, de Mimi a veces, pero no de ella. Inconscientemente parecía delatar que estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensó inicialmente, o que la broma iba muy en serio.

Maldición.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar qué hacer, pero entonces volvió sobre las palabras tan específicas que había usado la chica en el mensaje y su mente se abrió de golpe.

"Está actuando como un gato salvaje"

— _Hika. —Intentó llamarla de nuevo con la esperanza de que reaccionara, sin embargo, ella estaba muy ocupada mordisqueándole el cuello como para siquiera atender._

 _Desesperado, miró en todas direcciones en busca de algo que pudiera servirle para tranquilizarla y que dejase de actuar como una gata en celo._

De: Yamato

[15:26 PM]: Espera, ¿acaso encontraron una diadema con orejas de gato o algo parecido en la habitación de Hikari?

De: Sora

[15:26 PM]: ¡Sí! ¿cómo lo sabes?

De: Yamato

[15:27 PM]: Voy para allá.

Mientras tecleaba el último mensaje, ya se ponía su chaqueta, alertando a sus compañeros.

—¿Adónde te crees que vas? Estamos en mitad de un ensayo —reclamó Takashi, su baterista, mirándolo con fastidio. Los demás no lo veían mucho mejor.

—Lo lamento... surgió algo.

—¿Algo que tiene que ver con tu novia? Porque nos has abandonado tres veces por ella en el último mes.

—No, no tiene que ver con ella. Es...una... —¿Cómo decirlo sin que lo creyeran loco? Mi cuñado se convirtió en una especie de gato en celo definitivamente no sonaba bien, ni cuerdo para todos los efectos—. Emergencia doméstica.

—¿Qué clase de emergencia doméstica? ¿Se te rompió la cañería o algo? —lo increpó Kamio, con la guitarra todavía puesta. Saltaba a la vista que no le creía para nada.

—Se escapó mi gato —soltó de sopetón, antes de coger su bajo, ya debidamente enfundado, y salir corriendo.

—¿Ha dicho su gato? —preguntó Kamio.

—Ishida no tiene gato —contestó Akira, el más amigo del rubio—. ¿Qué cosa digo? Si ni siquiera le gustan, salvo por el de Hikari-chan.

—Lo dicho. Tiene que ver con su novia —concluyó Takashi. Le irritaba un poco que creyera que podía engañarlos con una metáfora tan tonta cuando nunca había sido bueno para mentir.

Ya un par de calles más allá, el rubio se detuvo para hacer una llamada.

—Yamato. —La voz se materializó desde el otro lado, preguntándole qué ocurría sin necesidad de hacerlo.

—Hikari, ¿dónde estás?

—En casa de Miyako, ¿por qué?

—¿Puedes volver a tu casa? Necesito verte allá en veinte minutos y te explico todo.

—Haré lo que pueda.

* * *

Taichi introdujo intrépidamente una mano por debajo de la blusa de Sora, causando que un gemido apenas audible escapara de labios de la pelirroja.

Sonrió.

No era su primera vez juntos y ya sabía de sobra que a ella no le gustaba gritar en exceso, pero ese día estaban solos en su departamento. Ni sus padres ni Hikari los interrumpirían, así que pensaba hacerla gritar hasta que no pudiera más.

La chica le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, arqueándose para darle un mejor acceso a su escote, que él mismo se había encargado de despejar con sus dientes, botón a botón, hasta la mitad de su estómago. No necesitaba quitarle su blusa todavía.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban tan arreboladas que fácilmente competían con el tono de su cabello. Ponerla así era uno de sus placeres no culpables.

De repente tuvo una idea, algo que podía hacer mejor todavía aquella experiencia y se irguió, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida por el cese tan abrupto en las caricias.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde vas?

—Solo un minuto. En un minuto estaré contigo —dijo mientras se escapaba de sus brazos, dejándola acalorada y confusa.

Sora lo vio salir de la habitación trotando y dejó caer su cabeza con pesadez sobre la almohada. No tenía idea de qué diantres se proponía su novio ahora, pero no le agradaba mucho que la hubiera dejado a medias, justo cuando el calor empezaba a abrumarla.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, no hubiera sabido precisar cuántos, lo vio reaparecer en el umbral con una sonrisa traviesa, expresión que se contradecía con su postura de niño bueno al tener ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El chico avanzó por la habitación hasta situarse junto a ella y se mordió el labio, haciéndose el misterioso.

—Anda. Enséñame... —De verdad quería saber, pero cuando el chico extendió el dichoso objeto para que lo viera, se sintió repentinamente enfadada—. ¿Unas orejas de gato?

—Las vi el otro día en el cuarto de Hikari sin querer cuando le llevé su ropa. Supongo que las habrá usado para la clase de teatro o algo...

La chica observó la diadema en manos del castaño y a continuación a él con una clara expresión de incredulidad. A veces su novio pecaba de ingenuo, pero en ese caso parecía exagerado que así fuera.

—Ya, no hace falta que lo digas. Solo... prefiero pensar que así fue, ¿bien? —se rindió Taichi. Hablar de la inocencia o no inocencia de su hermanita lo ponía de mal humor. Prefería ponerse un velo sobre sus ojos aunque los demás lo creyeran tonto por buscar excusas ridículas al tema.

—¿Y quieres que yo me las ponga?

Taichi asintió con ahínco, cual niño pequeño suplicándole a su madre que le compre su golosina favorita.

—Pues vaya forma de arruinar el momento —farfulló ella, incorporándose sobre la cama—. Se me acaban de quitar las ganas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No pienso ponérmelas y maullarte como una gatita, es denigrante y machista —reprochó la chica, levantándose para situarse junto a la ventana y mirar hacia el exterior, poniendo cada mano en el otro codo para abrazarse a sí misma.

—Pero...

—¿Se supone que debo ponérmelas porque soy la chica?

—Sorita, yo no quise...

—No. Si tanto te gustan, ya puedes ir poniéndotelas tú.

Silencio. No era usual que Taichi se rindiera tan fácil, pero lo dejó estar. La verdad no se sentía tan molesta como le había hecho creer, solo le parecía irritante que asumiera que fuera a hacerlo porque él se lo pedía así sin más. Todo radicaba en lo que había dicho. ¿Debía ponérselas porque era una chica? Si quería que se disfrazara, los dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

De repente tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. Una sensación curiosa, extraña. No había sentido al castaño abandonar la habitación así que suponía que debía tratarse de él, sin embargo, ya llevaba un buen rato callado, lo que no era para nada normal.

¿Acaso intentaría doblegarla a fuerza de su mirada? Por eso le había dado la espalda. Porque sabía que podía hacer estragos en ella con esa mirada de cordero degollado.

Estaba muy equivocado si creía que esta vez cedería. Tendría que esforzarse un poco más si quería su consentimiento.

—Ya te dije que... —Al volverse parcialmente, descubrió que estaba sola en la habitación—. ¿Tai...chi? —Un escalofrío inesperado la invadió.

Agitó la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

«No caigas», se dijo.

Seguramente solo se trataría de una de las tantas bromas de su novio. Él y Takeru deberían trabajar en un circo, francamente.

—No me vas asustar —replicó con firmeza a pesar de que, en los hechos, sí estaba un poco asustada.

¿De dónde provenía aquella sensación que le apretujaba el estómago?

—Sale de una vez, ¿quieres?

Y, al tercer llamado, el chico hizo acto de presencia, aunque no de la forma en que ella esperaba.

Desde un rincón de la habitación, distinguió un bulto deslizarse hacia la luz. Era Taichi, desde luego, solo que estaba en cuatro patas y tenía puesta la famosa diadema.

Una sonrisa se coló en los labios de Sora cuando superó el miedo inicial al reconocerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora se supone que actuarás como un gato? —A pesar de su tono arisco, la situación le divertía más de lo que deseaba mostrar.

El chico, casi como si de verdad no entendiera su idioma, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, o más correctamente dicho sobre sus piernas, para observarla en silencio y a continuación, con toda la serenidad del mundo, levantó una mano y se la lamió frente a sus ojos.

Sora no pudo seguir aguantándose la risa.

—¡Ya, me rindo! Muy buena actuación. Deberías ser actor. ¿Podemos volver a hablar como dos personas normales?

Taichi, el gato, detuvo su improvisado baño para mirarla de nuevo con las dos palmas de sus manos apoyadas frente a él en una actitud definitivamente muy gatuna.

El mal presentimiento regresó a la pelirroja en forma de pequeños escalofríos.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Desde cuándo era tan miedosa?

—¿Y bien?

El seudo animal maulló largamente y se levantó para caminar hacia ella, a cuatro patas claramente.

Sora lo observó en silencio, pensando que cuando llegara a su lado se dejaría de boberías y le diría alguna tontería de las suyas, pero se equivocaba.

Cuando Taichi se detuvo a sus pies, la miró con malicia y entonces saltó sobre ella con la agilidad digna de un minino, haciéndola gritar.

* * *

No tenía idea de qué rayos ocurría, pero aquel juego ya no le estaba gustando. Al principio creyó que era broma y todavía tenía sus dudas, pues Taichi no siempre sabía cuándo detenerse. Más veces de las que recordaba había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, como ese día por ejemplo.

¿De verdad estaría fingiendo?

Se dio un golpe en una sien con una de sus manos.

—Tonta —se reprendió en un susurro.

Claro que lo hacía. ¿Qué otra explicación había a que se estuviera comportando como un gato?

Solo quería burlarse de ella.

¿Pero entonces por qué estaba tan asustada?

Maldición, Yamato seguía sin contestar sus mensajes. Ni idea de dónde estaría, aunque probablemente con su banda.

Puso una oreja contra la puerta del armario de Hikari, donde llevaba un buen rato escondida, hasta asegurarse de que Taichi no rondara cerca. No se oía ni un solo ruido en todo el departamento. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Quizá esperando a que ella saliera para burlarse.

¿Y si salía?

No.

Demasiado arriesgado.

Taichi, más allá de su estúpida broma, era como un depredador a veces. Solía esperar a su víctima el tiempo que fuera necesario para hacerla caer.

Sin ninguna idea más en mente, decidió marcarle a Yamato.

—¿Sora?

La voz ronca del chico resonó con fuerza contra su oído. Estaba presionando muy fuerte el celular.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero justo entonces escuchó un maullido. Bajito y apenas audible.

¿Se lo habría imaginado?

—¿Sora, estás ahí?

No hubo más maullidos que siguieran al primero. Tenía que arriesgarse.

—Yamato... —susurró.

—Sora, no te escucho casi nada. ¿Puedes hablar más alto? —pidió Yamato desde el otro lado y a ella le dieron ganas de pedirle que hablara más bajo. Tenía la sensación, como cualquier persona paranoica, de que Taichi podría escucharlo.

—No puedo hablar más alto o me encontrará.

—¿Quién?

—Solo revisa los mensajes.

Y cortó.

* * *

—¡Yamato! —Hikari apareció corriendo por la esquina.

El chico la alcanzó a medio camino y le tomó la mano para halarla detrás de él hacia el interior del edificio.

—Necesito...creo que Sora podría estar en problemas.

—¿Sora? —preguntó la castaña sin entender—. Se suponía que vendría a ver a mi onii-chan hoy. ¿Qué clase de...?

—Mierda —soltó Yamato cuando uno de los ascensores se cerró frente a sus narices. De todos modos iba muy lleno.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el otro, pero su novia lo detuvo, tirando ligeramente de él.

—Está en mantención.

—Vale. Por las escaleras entonces.

Solo eran cuatro pisos.

—¡Espera!

A la chica le costó un poco seguirle el ritmo, en especial siendo él más alto y sus piernas, en consecuencia, más largas que las de ella, lo suficiente para saltarse un par de escalones en cada paso.

—¿Me dirás qué ocurre?

—La diadema con orejas de gato que te regalé. Supongo que no te deshiciste de ella, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Yamato no respondió esta vez. Llegaron frente al departamento de los Yagami, cansados y agitados.

Hikari hurgueteó en su bolso para hallar la llaves sin necesidad de que el otro se lo pidiera. Le costó dos intentos introducir la correcta en la cerradura y que esta cediera, ya que le temblaba la mano por el repentino esfuerzo al que había sometido a su cuerpo.

Cuando ingresaron al lugar, este estaba completamente en silencio.

Se movieron por la entrada como dos ninjas intentando captar cualquier ruido fuera de lo normal, pero finalmente fueron Taichi y Sora, al salir de la habitación del castaño, quienes los encontraron a ellos.

—¿Qué...? —Taichi dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire y ambas parejas intercambiaron miradas entre sí con curiosidad.

Yamato buscó los ojos de Sora esperando que ella pudiera darle una respuesta, pero todo lo que encontró fue un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas que delataba lo avergonzaba que estaba.

¿Por qué?

* * *

Yamato cerró la puerta de la cocina tras él, aunque conociendo a los Yagami como los conocía, presentía que encontrarían la forma de escuchar de todas formas. Esos hermanos parecía que tenían oídos biónicos algunas veces.

—Vale. Te escucho —dijo en dirección a su amiga, que se había recargado ligeramente contra un mueble y jugueteaba con sus dedos sin mirarlo.

Superada la confusión inicial, Yamato había pedido a los otros dos que le permitieran hablar a solas con la pelirroja y entender así qué había pasado realmente, porque si la chica había sido víctima de un gato loco, no lo parecía.

—Fue una falsa alarma —contestó ella por fin.

—¿Cómo que una falsa alarma? Por teléfono te oías desesperada y tus mensajes...

—Sí, lo estaba. Creí que Taichi de verdad había enloquecido, pero no entendía la razón.

—¿Y entonces?

—Poco después de que te cortara, él me encontró y...bueno... —murmuró arreglándose el cabello detrás de las orejas y revelando así sin querer una notoria marca en su cuello. Una marca que el rubio no tuvo problema en reconocer.

Espera. ¿Acaso...?

—¿Me estás...diciendo que tuvieron sexo? —preguntó todavía más avergonzado que la pelirroja.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo sorprendente.

—No es eso. Es que... ¿me hiciste correr hasta aquí solo porque tu novio te quería...?

—¡Sí! —Interrumpió ella con las mejillas más rojas si aquello era posible. Tanto que parecía que su rostro estallaría en llamas de un momento a otro—. Pero yo no sabía... de verdad pensé que... lo lamento —dijo al final sin terminar ninguna frase.

—Esto es bochornoso —susurró, pensando en voz alta sin darse cuenta—. Espera un momento. Solo para que quede claro, ¿me estás diciendo que Taichi fingió todo?

Sora se atrevió a mirarlo por primera vez sin entender su contrariedad ante el asunto. Entendía que estuviera molesto y avergonzado, pero parecía que había algo más.

—Me refiero a... ¿él te lo dijo, que todo era una broma?

—Sí. ¿Qué más podía ser?

El rubio suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, dándose la vuelta para espiar a través de la pequeña rendija que había quedado entre la puerta y el marco.

Apenas fue capaz de distinguir la figura de Hikari a través de ella. Taichi, en cambio, no se veía por ninguna parte.

¿Es que lo de su novia también había sido una broma?

* * *

—¡Recuerden no cerrar la puerta! —les advirtió Taichi, mientras Yamato y Hikari se iban del salón hacia la habitación de la castaña.

Contrario al pedido de su cuñado, el rubio no dudó en cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas en cuanto hubieron entrado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella con tono inocente.

Yamato se limitó a mirarla fijamente y ella se dejó caer sentada sobre el colchón de su cama, casi como si se desplomara al haberse quedado sin fuerzas.

—Sora-san te contó de las orejas, ¿verdad? —preguntó a continuación, sin mirarlo.

El chico siguió sin contestar. En su lugar descruzó los brazos y fue a sentarse a su lado, a una distancia prudente con las piernas estiradas frente a él.

—Lo lamento. ¿Estás enfadado?

Yamato siempre había pensado que los Yagami tenían un encanto especial para conseguir todo lo que querían. Que alguien hiciera cualquier cosa o los perdonase por muy enfadados que estuvieran con ellos. Taichi solía abusar de su don o tal vez era que en él resultaba más evidente, pero Hikari lo poseía también. Y pudo experimentarlo en ese momento, aquella magia especial que desprendía. No necesitaba mirarlo con cara de perrito triste para que cediera, aunque, la verdad sea dicha, no estaba molesto con ella, no realmente.

—No —contestó a secas—. Pero hay algo que no entiendo...ese día, cuando compré las orejas, una de las señoras del local me dijo que estaban embrujadas. Yo por supuesto creí que estaba loca hasta que luego tú empezaste a actuar extraño. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿cómo supiste lo del supuesto hechizo o es que fue casualidad? —Lo último no se lo creía.

—Ah, eso. Lo que pasa es que una de mis amigas tiene unas y las compró donde mismo. Lo sé porque se lo pregunté y ella me habló de la señora loca. Ese día, cuando te vi con ellas me di cuenta de que eran idénticas, pero de otro color. Entonces...

—Entonces creíste que sería buena idea picarme un poco porque aunque yo no creo en esas cosas, si las había comprado allí, estaría más susceptible a creerte.

—Aunque no pensé que en serio lo hicieras.

—En realidad fue una estupidez.

—De todos modos me desharé de ellas ahora mismo. Deben estar en la habitación de mi onii-chan. —En cuanto se levantó para salir de la habitación, sintió que el chico la tomaba firmemente de la muñeca. Había sido un acto reflejo.

—¡No! —replicó con demasiado ímpetu, lo que inevitablemente hizo que un ligero sonrojo se instalara en sus mejillas—. Digo, no es necesario... preferiría que las conservaras. Por si acaso.

—¿Por si acaso? —El tono de la castaña no logró disimular su diversión ante el aprieto de su novio.

Yamato abrió la boca para responder, pero se vio sin palabras, lo que causó la risa de ella y a él lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que es tan gracioso?

Hikari sonrió y se acercó hasta hacerse un espacio entre sus piernas para inclinarse y poder susurrarle en la oreja con tono sedoso.

—Puedo usarlas cada vez que quieras.

Cuando intentó retirarse, empero, el chico no se lo permitió. Le tomó una mano y sin que ella se enterase de cómo, logró tumbarla sobre la cama, subiéndose a continuación encima, aunque sin apenas rozarla.

—Deberías tener cuidado con tus promesas.

* * *

—¿Qué tanto hablaban Yamato y tú? —preguntó Taichi por tercera vez, sentado en una esquina del sofá con los brazos cruzados.

Sora se rascó la nuca y decidió acercarse a su lado, acurrucándose en su hombro y de paso subiendo las piernas al mueble.

—Ya te lo dije. No era nada.

—Pues no parecía nada exactamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso? Es el novio de tu hermana. Y... aunque te pese, cada vez me convenzo más de que la quiere en serio, ¿sabes?

—Sí, eso dicen todos.

—¿Y eso es lo que te mortifica? Tenías que dejar que Hikari-chan creciera un día. No es algo que puedas detener.

—Lo sé —suspiró.

—Taichi... —pidió ella, intentando atraer su atención hacia un tema más personal—. Estuve pensando acerca de lo que pasó...

—¿Estás molesta por lo de las orejas? Creí que lo sabías —comentó él, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

—No, digo...sí. Al principio lo estaba. Ahora...

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, instándola a hablar. La verdad le daba curiosidad el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

—Pensaba que tal vez podríamos probar. Ya sabes, disfrazarnos.

La sonrisa de Taichi, titubeante hasta un segundo atrás, se volvió inmensa y bobalicona.

—¡Dije pensando! Y te advierto que si vamos a hacerlo, lo haremos los dos. No estoy...

Como siempre, él logró silenciarla con sus labios antes de que continuara con sus alegaciones.

Sin más remedio, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y terminó, inevitablemente, sentada sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado.

—Yamato y Hikari están en la habitación. —Le advirtió al oído en la primera oportunidad que tuvo para hacerlo, ya que cuando su novio la besaba podía resistir mucho tiempo sin respirar y no tenía piedad por sus labios.

—Exacto —gruñó él—. Ayúdame a olvidarme de que deben estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.

Sora rio y se dejó besar otra vez, lenta, lánguidamente, con las manos de Taichi deslizándose por su cuerpo sin vergüenza.

—Pero aquí no. —Le advirtió entre risas, golpeándolo en el pecho con un puño.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué tal si tus padres llegan y nos ven?

—Pues verían el mejor polvo de la historia.

—Eres un desvergonzado, Taichi Yagami —contestó azorada.

—Solo por ti, pelirroja. —susurró levantándose con ella en vilo, haciéndola soltar un gritito de sorpresa—. Te convenceré de lo de los disfraces.

Sora sonrió porque en el fondo sabía que no era necesario, que aquel "tal vez" era ya una certeza. Taichi no tenía que hacer mucho para convencerla aunque ella se hiciera la dura. Los Yagami tenían eso en común, si te enamoraban ya te tenían en la canasta. Lo había vivido en carne propia y ahora veía a Yamato pasar por lo mismo.

Pero a pesar de que en ocasiones podía ser molesto, le gustaba ser convencida por su novio.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Dudé mucho si publicar esto junto a la primera parte o de forma independiente. Finalmente escogí la segunda opción porque me gustaba que el fic anterior dejara la duda sobre si las orejas estaban encantadas o no y al escribir esto la historia se fue inevitablemente por otro lado, por lo que creí que si lo publicaba aparte, si alguien quiere puede quedarse con los esbozos sobrenaturales de la primera.

Chia, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, y también de todo el que llegue hasta aquí abajo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
